Claude Lévêque
Claude Lévêque, artiste plasticien français, né en 1953 à Nevers (Nièvre). Vit et travaille à Montreuil (Seine-Saint-Denis). Biographie C’est à l’école des beaux-arts qu’il découvre l’art moderne, mais c’est à Paris, au Centre National d’Art de Créteil, où se tient alors une exposition de Christian Boltanski, qu’il découvre l’art contemporain. À la fin de ses études, en 1977, il trouve le milieu de l’art "folklo" et "s’illusionne beaucoup" pour d’autres champs d’activités qu’il pense moins codifiés : la mode, la publicité, la musique... Il prend souvent le train pour Paris, “où se solidifie une scène d’avant-garde (...) lookée par Serge Krügger, designée par les graphistes de Bazooka, peinte par Kiki Picasso, sonorisée par Edith Nylon, les Stinky Toys, Taxi Girl, qui a ses propres stars (Jacno, Marie-France, Elli Medeiros, Alain Pacadis...) et son quartier général : le Palace de Fabrice Emaer (...), et l’enchaînement ininterrompu des concerts et des fêtes, construisant ainsi une esthétique de rupture”. C’est là, et sûrement pas dans le champ de l’art, que Lévêque puise ses influences, et développe, finalement, les bases de son œuvre. C'est en 1982 qu'il participe pour la première fois à une exposition, collective, à la Maison des Arts de Créteil, où il présente une installation intitulé Grand Hôtel (une œuvre qu'il conserve encore aujourd'hui). On peut noter des œuvres importantes comme Ende à la Galerie Yvon Lambert de Paris ou encore Le Meilleur des mondes à la Passerelle de Brest, Let's Dance à la fondation Miró de Barcelone, ou Reconstruire la fenêtre à la Rice gallery de Tokyo. Il participe à des biennales comme celle de Lyon ou de La Havane en 2003. Claude Lévèque privilégie le travail in situ, bien qu'il ait souvent travaillé sur le terrain des objets, ses choix se penchent vers la création d'espaces et d'atmosphères. L'outil privilégié de l'artiste reste l'environnement quotidien. À travers des installations l'artiste recherche à voir, regarder le réel autrement... Pour La maison des mensonges qu'il expose au Musée d'art contemporain de Marseille (2006), il n'hésite pas à se balader chez des détaillants de mobilier comme IKEA pour découvrir des objets qu'il utilise tel quel dans les atmosphères qu'il crée. Dans le cadre de l'exposition « Walt Disney » au Grand Palais de Paris, (en 2006), l'une de ses œuvres a été refusée car jugée "irresponsable" par Dominique Païni, le commissaire de l'exposition. Cette œuvre associe un Mickey Mouse en tubes de néons avec la phrase "Arbeit macht frei", telle qu'elle fût inscrite par les nazis à l'entrée du camp de concentration d'Auschwitz. (cf. « discussion ») Claude Lévêque est fasciné par l'univers de l'adolescence, il a réalisé plusieurs œuvres en utilisant l'image de Mehdi El Glaoui du feuilleton Belle et Sébastien http://arts.fluctuat.net/blog/3497-claude-leveque-au-mac-val.html. Fin avril 2008, il a été choisi pour représenter la France à la Biennale de Venise 2009. Dans cette optique, l'artiste a sélectionné comme commissaire Christian Bernard, directeur du MAMCO. Claude Lévêque est aujourd'hui représenté en France par la galerie Kamel Mennour. Citation « Je pense que l'art contemporain peut provoquer un espace différent de redécouverte des choses, indépendant des obligations de consommation dictées par des médias avilissants, des politiciens corrompus et des marchands de jeux, de pavillons ou de bagnoles.» Expositions personnelles 2008 * Welcome to suicide park, galerie Kamel Mennour, 31 janvier - 15 mars, Paris * Down the street, FRAC, 13 septembre - 30 novembre, Sotteville-lès-Rouen 2007 * " Tous les Soleils", Commande publique MultiVision nocturne Haut-fourneau U4, Uckange * "Le Crépuscule du jaguar", Moulins Albigeois, Albi 2006 * Une des neuf œuvres contemporaines qui jalonnent la Ligne 3 du tramway d'Île-de-France * La Maison des mensonges, Musée d'art contemporain de Marseille * Le Grand sommeil, Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne de Vitry-sur-Seine. Une trentaine de lits de fer blanc suspendus par les pieds au plafond d'une pièce de 1 400 m², éclairés par une lumière noire et surplombant de grandes vasques de plastique remplies de boules blanches. Sur les barreaux des lits des boules sont également disposées au hasard, comme un boulier. 2005 * 1000 PLATEAUX, Centre international d'art et du paysage de Vassivière * Friandises intérieures, La Suite, Château-Thierry 2004 * Illuminations, Nuit Blanche, Bahnhof Montparnasse Bvd Lefèvre, Paris * Northern lights, Station TGV, Lille * Kurt Kobain, 8 avril 1994, Nouvelle Galerie, Grenoble 2003 * Albatros, MAMCO, Genève * VALSTAR Barbie, 7th Biennale de Lyon * Boomerang, Chapelle Genêteil, Château-Gontier * J'ai rêvé d'un autre monde, Collection Yvon Lambert, Avignon * Contemporary Art Center, Art Tower Mito, Japon * Jacob Burckhardt Haus, Bâle * Interface, Triennale Echigo Tsumari, Tokamachi, Japon 2002 * d'evian, Arndt & Partner, Berlin * Mon combat, La Salle de Bains, Lyon * Reconstruire la fenêtre, Rice Gallery, Tokyo * Welcome to Pacific Dream, La Galerie, Noisy-le-Sec * City Strass, Project Room, Musée d'Art Moderne et Contemporain, Strasbourg * Double Manège, Contemporary Art Center, Art Tower Mito, Japon * Manifesto, Commission, College d'Architecture, Grenoble 2001 * ende, Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris * Scarface, Chez Valentin, Paris * Let's dance, Fondation Mirò, Barcelone * Le Meilleur des mondes, Centre d'art Passerelle, Brest 2000 * Caos Verde, Café 9, Saint-Étienne * Le Droit du plus fort, Agence Stéphane Ackermann, Luxembourg * Scarface, Cinéma Les Variétés, FRAC PACA, Marseille * Herr monde, Le Creux de l'Enfert, Thiers * Haüsler Kunst Projekte, Munich * Sentier lumineux, Lieu Unique, Nantes 1999 * Kollaps, Le Consortium, Dijon * Stigmata, PS1, New York * Oscillations, State Street Bridge Gallery, Chicago * Virus Day, Arco 99, Madrid * World Cup, Emmetrop, Transpalette, Bourges 1998 * Game's Over, Galerie du Jour agnès b., Paris * FRAC, Nantes * The World is the Game, Le Magasin, La Villeneuve, Grenoble * Plus de lumière, Villa Arson, Nice 1997 * Kunsthalle Fribourg, Fri Art, Suisse * Troubles, Kasseler Kunstverein, Cassel * Claude Lévêque, Galerie Toxic New Art, Luxembourg 1996 * Les Champions, Galerie de Paris, Paris * Galerie du Jour agnès b., Paris * I Wanna be your Dog, Atelier Sainte-Anne, Bruxelles * Chez Valentin, Paris * My Way, ARC/musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris, Paris 1995 * Les images du plaisir, La Piscine, Laval * Chambre 321, Le Confort moderne, Poitiers * Centre de la gravure contemporaine, Genève 1994 * Galerie Hiltrud Jordan, Cologne * Appartement occupé, Bourges * Galerie de Paris, Paris 1993 * Appartement occupé, Bourges 1992 * Affiches dans l'espace urbain, commande de l'Observatoire, Marseille * Traverses, Centre culturel français, Palerme * Opération HLM, OPAC, Nevers 1991 * Galerie de Paris, Paris 1990 * Parvis 2, Ibos et Parvis 3, Paris * Abbaye Saint-André, Centre d'art contemporain, Meymac 1988 * Galerie de Paris, Paris 1987 * Musée d'art contemporain, Hertogenbosch * Musée Bossuet, Meaux 1986 * Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris * Centre d'art contemporain, APAC, Nevers 1984 * Galerie Eric Fabre, Paris Lien externe * Site officiel Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1953 Catégorie:Naissance à Nevers